Memory resources have innumerable applications in electronic devices and other computing environments. Continued drive to smaller and more energy efficient devices has resulted in scaling issues with traditional memory devices. Thus, there is a current demand for memory devices that can potentially scale smaller than traditional memory devices. However, some memory technologies that scale smaller than traditional devices can experience relatively high rates of errors. Computing systems typically implement error detection and correction mechanisms to handle errors and prevent system crashes, loss of information, or both. However, error correction mechanisms can increase system cost, occupy space on a die, and increase the amount of time for accurate retrieval of data from memory. Such drawbacks can be especially significant for larger or more complex error correcting systems used for memories with high error rates.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.